League of Legends La historia de Jack
by naxxo12
Summary: Esta es la historia de Jack un personaje de mi propia creación que se ve implicado en la liga de leyendas of LoL
1. Chapter 1

League of Legends Jack

borrachera que acaba en pelea

la ciudad de Piltover, la ciudad del progreso, aunque como cualquier ciudad tiene sus barrios oscuros, en el tugurio del Capitán Colgado. Un tugurio donde antes del acuerdo entre Caitlyn y Vi estaba lleno a rebosar de los peores bandidos, ladrones, asesinos etc., ahora solo los menos peligrosos, los mas astutos o sencillamente los mas temerarios se encuentran. Decidí entrar, aparte del apestoso olor de mucha gente en un mismo lugar, y de alimentos que deberían estar podridos, había mas gente de lo habitual y a juzgar de la música que provenía de unas mesas de madera en las que estaban la mayoría del publico y en medio de aquel grupo se encontraba el hombre al que había ido a buscar, Gragas. Mientras se divertía y se emborrachaba decidí esperar a que acabara y empezara la pelea, me fui a la barra de madera y me senté en uno de sus taburetes. En cuanto me vio y se aseguro que el gran grupo estuvieran bien servidos, fue hacia mi. Parecía un tío normal, bastante entrado en años y decididamente había estado trabajando lo suficiente como para saber como acabaría aquella fiesta. Cuando llego me pregunto:

-no eres un poco joven para estar aquí?-

La verdad es que tenia razón, tengo 17 años y aunque parezco bastante mas adulto de lo que parezco (la perilla y mis ojos que parecían que estaban constantemente ardiendo y podían explotar ayudaban mucho, sobretodo si no me podían mantener la mirada), le conteste:

-Tengo suficiente dinero para pagarme la bebida-

dije con un ligero aire de superioridad y mientras hice arder un poco mas mis ojos (normalmente rojo brillantes como el fuego).Me dirigió una mirada analizadora, como si pensase cuantos problemas iba a causar, al cabo de unos momentos me dijo con cierto aire acusatorio.

–Y que quieres tomar. -

-¿Qué tienes de las islas de la llama azules?-

Le pregunte, tardo un rato en contestar.

-Tengo un ron de Kinthed-

La isla de Kinthed, Una de las islas que tenían acuerdos con piratas a cambio de protección ciudadana, tenían buenos licores, lo acepte. El camarero se fue de buena gana a buen paso, mientras tardaba decidí ver que tal iba la fiesta de la mesa. La risa y el olor de alcohol no paraba de crecer, al parecer aun nadie estaba tan borracho como para insultar a Gragas que ya estaba con la camiseta llena de alcohol. Ya hacia años que conocí a Gragas es lo mas parecido a una familia que tuve incluso en el colegio de magia y runas me visitaba cada cierto tiempo. Vino el camarero con la bebida, parecía estar cansado de buscarla y la botella parecía que tenia bastante tiempo.

-son 30 riot-

busque en el interior de mi gabardina, en uno de los bolsillos tenia una pequeña bolsa, la abrí, tenia 105 riot´s, Cogí los 30 y se los puse en la mesa. Nada mas dejarlos los cogió y se fue a la mesa de Gragas. Me volví a guardar la bolsa con los 75 riot´s restantes, diciéndome que tuviera mas cuidado y que no tenia mas dinero. Le di un sorbo y seguí contemplando la fiesta, y entonces empezó la autentica fiesta. Gragas tenia su barril aparte y estaba luchando contra todos mientras seguía dando sorbos de su bebida. Bueno mas que luchando era una masacre ya que para luchar hay que tener una oportunidad, la pelea duro unos minutos y cuando acabo apenas se veía el suelo de toda la gente que estaban inconsciente y con heridas superficiales, no graves pero estaban tiñendo el suelo de rojo y no combinaba bien con el olor del alcohol. Cuando di un sorbo Gragas se dio la vuelta, Tenia la camiseta manchada de sangre y alcohol y estaba un poco rajada como si alguien hubiese intentado rasgarle con una jarra rota. Los pantalones no estaban mejor, lo que seguía igual era su barril, grande, de madera y sin ningún rasguño, al igual que los pequeños barriles y la bolsa con ingredientes que siempre llevaba consigo por si había una fiesta sorpresa. Andaba irregularmente, nunca estaba sobrio pero tampoco conseguía estar ebrio mas de 30 minutos. Se sentó junto a mi en un taburete, y este crujió como si fuese a partirse en cualquier momento. Siguió bebiendo con la jarra, y después de un buen rato me pregunto

.-No deberías estar en las tierras de Vudú?-

Tenia un queje acusatorio, aunque sin importancia, como si fuera un aviso.

-Acabe hace 8, semanas cuando empece a buscarte-

y era verdad, hacia 8 semanas que había acabado las clases en Tierras de Vudú, es un asentamiento donde la magia importa, da igual que tipo de magia. Al principio era una tierra para los desterrados de Noxus, después se fue convirtiendo en una ciudad de la magia donde toda la gente que quisiese estudiar todo tipo de magia fue recibida. Desde entonces se creo la academia de la magia y runas con el fin de conservar el pasado.-

No deberías estar en FreiJord-

.-No. Estoy de camino al instituto de guerra, la semana que viene me invocaran-

Dijo cansadamente, sabia que Gragas no quería participar y que la única razón que lo hacia era para mejorar su licor, nunca le ha importado el dinero, la fama ni los demás, bueno. Excepto yo. Estuvimos hablando de estos 3 meses y de cómo era la experiencia de participar en la liga de leyendas. Siempre que hablábamos de ese tema parecía otro un anciano sabio que habia visto mucho. Siempre me decía lo mismo.

-Es como ser un ejercito tu solo, te envían al mismo territorio y solo la grieta de invocación y jungla y a lo lejos las estatuas vigilantes, solo te puedes fiar de tus instintos y del invocador que te habla-

me conto que desde la ultima Liga se habia quedado sin suministros.

-¿Y que ocurre en FreiJold?-

pregunte con curiosidad, ya que normalmente no se sabe nada sobre aquel paramo helado.

-Se acerca la guerra, puede que no hoy ni mañana pero llegara, y por desgracia si quiero seguir fabricando voy a tener que ayudar-

Comento con pocas ganas. Nunca había visto a Gragas decidir sobre una guerra, era las ventajas de vivir en la Gran barrera. No tenias que meterte en asuntos mas grandes que tu supervivencia. Seguimos bebiendo y comentando el estado de Runaterra y FreiJold. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era mas de medianoche, como a podido pasar el tiempo tan deprisa y seguir ebrio con Gragas. Decidí salir, ya me había pasado antes y nunca acababa bien. Le deje con unos nuevos "amigos" que habían entrado mas y algunos que se habían despertado y decidieron seguir bebiendo. La noche era increíble, apenas se veía algo mas de tus manos y el frió era como una daga para la gente corriente, que bien no ser como las personas corrientes, yo nunca tenia frio, y siempre veía bien incluso en la cueva mas oscura. Oí un ruido, no un ruido normal, sino como un cuerpo que acaba de caer. Hazme caso con el tiempo aprendes a distinguir entre los distintos ruidos. Fui a ver ya que no se me ocurría que mas que hacer. Al doblar la esquina me llego el olor. Ese olor a sangre fresca, a unos pocos metros había un yodlie intentando levantarse mientras con una mano se cubría la herida, cosa que no servia para nada. Un pocos metros mas allá estaba la asesina. No se le veía ni una pequeña parte de su rostro, solo se sabia que era una mujer por una simple razón, sus pechos. Ya muchos me llamaran guarro, pero. A) cualquier ser vivo que tenga pulso y no haya sido creado artificialmente y sea mas o menos humano o humanoide se fija si es mujer o hombre y B) Esta buena.

Mientras estaba pensando en esto desapareció, no me refiero a que despareció lentamente, sino que parecía que se movía y al instante despareció. Centre mi energía en detectar su calor, lo que vi me sorprendió .No estaba en ninguna parte. Esa mujer iba rápido, imposiblemente rápida. Entonces la note detrás mía, no tenia tiempo para girar así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió usar la cabeza, concretamente contra o espero que sea así contra su nariz. Al instante note brotar sangre detrás de mi, soy afortunado. Se dirigió a su posición anterior, seguía siendo rápida y ágil pero al menos ya se le veía. Esta vez le vi la nariz sangrar mientras se la volvía a cubrir y me hecho una mirada de sangre, que viene a significar: Voy a torturarte hasta que no puedas gritar mas, hasta que desees con todo tu ser morirte y voy a seguir. Yo entonces le eche mi mirada de fuego. Que significa me has cabreado te voy a quemar de mil formas. Venia corriendo sin hacer el menor sonido como si fuera un espectro, fui concentrándome en un látigo de llama, salto hacia mi con dos dagas en mano, le lanza el látigo de llama. La adrenalina hizo que fuera mas fácil manejar el látigo de llamas que volvía a mi encuentro y que me moviera rápidamente. En lo que tarde en volver la vista había desaparecido. Mierda venga concéntrate, volví a buscar su calor no podía seguir así mucho tiempo, me acabaría agotando. Algo vino hacia mi, demasiado deprisa para esquivarlo. Zas, tenia un corte limpio en mi hombro gracias a una daga, no era un golpe mortal, tan solo me impedía mover bien el brazo. –Como te gusta jugar sucio-La grite. Me quite la daga, tenia una herida superficial, me pregunto a que estará jugando, entonces apareció. Venia corriendo y fue cuando empezó la pelea de verdad.

Lo único que pude hacer fue defenderme y contraatacar, esto ultimo gracias a que aun controlaba el látigo de fuego. Pasaban minutos, horas y seguíamos igual, ella intentando darme el golpe de gracia, mientras que yo usaba su propia daga y el fuego para defenderme. No fue el mejor plan de mi vida, ya que cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba agotado y apenas me podía mover debido a los cortes que no me di cuenta que me hacia. Ella también parecía cansada. Fue entonces cuando vino la ayuda. Un enorme barril vino hacia nuestra pelea, intente llevar la pelea hacia el barril que seguía viniendo, pero parecía que la asesina ya lo había visto por lo que mientras venia se aparto de mi. Había perdido esa pequeña sonrisa que tenia desde que empezamos la pelea, el barril se paro justo delante mio. Porque Gragas me enviaría un barril, entonces me acorde. El barril de Gragas aumenta la multiplicación celular curando tus heridas 76 veces mas rápido de lo normal, solo había una pega, un sorbo te emborrachas, 2 y no vas a poder levantarte, 3 si tienes suerte, coma etílico si no, bueno vas a morir feliz. había vuelto a intentar atacarme, suponía que no me servia de nada el barril de Gragas, parecía igual de cansada que yo, bueno puede que menos ya que yo no me podía mover y ella venia corriendo, como mucho podía realizar un ultimo movimiento antes de caer y entonces me mataría, el látigo de fuego era útil pero necesitaba algo mas poderoso, una gran explosión, por supuesto. Una explosión es lo que necesitaba y no había pasado ni dos meses desde que realice mi primera explosión. Estaba recibiendo entrenamiento militar de las Tierras de Vudu, cuando surgió. Estaba realizando practicas de espadas con un soldado, cuando me intento matar, antes de que me diera libere mucha energía por todo mi cuerpo y acabe explotando (literalmente), aun no han encontrado los restos de ese hijo de puta. Solo había dos pequeños problemas. Uno, dudo mucho que pueda realizarla con lo agotado que estaba y dos, el barril de Gragas es inflamable por lo cual si lo hacia me quedaría con heridas graves y moriría lentamente. Prepare mi energía en distribuirla por todo mi cuerpo, si iba a morir al menos me llevaría a esa hija de puta. Fue entonces cuando la asesina cometió el peor error, tiro el barril lejos de mi, mientras volvía a cargar con una sonrisa sarcástica y con su mirada de sangre. Salto sobre mi cuando, sonreí, estaba a segundos de darme cuando explote. Estaba sorprendida de que aun pudiese defenderme y la di de lleno. Me caí, apenas podía moverme, ese ultimo ataque me ha dejado echo polvo. Mire hacia mi contrincante, se le había quemado parte de la ropa y la mascara había volado, no podía aguantar así mas tiempo, así que me arrastre hasta el yordle y a su lado estaba el barril, el suelo estaba helado, parecía que había pasado una eternidad hasta que llegue, la mire, aun seguía inconsciente. Con la daga abrí un agujero en la parte superior y bebí un trago. Joder, no se si me curo rápidamente o simplemente no sentía mi cuerpo, entonces le di un trago al yordle. No me había fijado hasta ahora, pero parecía un consejero de demencia, llevaba la placa identificadora que demancia daba a sus consejeros, tosió. Bien al menos respira, algún grupo policíaco de Piltover no tardaría en buscarle, me senté en el suelo como pude y volví a buscar a esa hija de puta que casi acaba con mi vida. Estaba ahí donde estaba antes, solo había un pequeño problema se estaba levantando. Me senté en el barril detrás del consejero, que por cierto respiraba muy fuerte. Ella se fue levantando poco a poco, como si le costase estar viva (por lo cual me alegre). Empece a pensar las posibilidades que tenia para volver a enfrentarme a ella, cualquier arma mágica estaba descartada, las físicas. Solo tenia la daga que me saque del primer asalto y que junto con buena parte de mi cuerpo no paraba de dolerme con cada latido, porque mi corazón tenia que latir tanto. Se había levantado y andaba como podía hacia mi, hice lo único que podía hacer. Levantar su daga en gesto de desafió, andaba tambaleándose y se sentó a pocos metros de mi, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor, por lo cual me alegro aun mas. La mire la cara, seguía con la mascara y con la capa y abrigos que le ocultaban el cuerpo y la cara, salvo que el abrigo estaba con agujeros de quemado en los bordes y tenia todo el torso quemado, viendo su estomago, la mascara no estaba mejor, varios arañazos cortesía de su daga y tenia hasta su ojo izquierdo roto, viendo como sus ojos azules me miraban, de la misma forma en la que parecía ver si podía continuar. Me hubiera haber cortado el silencio con una frase tipo: quien coño eres, o simplemente que buena estas. Pero apenas podía respirar y lo empezaba a odiar

.-¿Por qué le has salvado la vida?-

dice como si tuviese curiosidad lo de salvar a alguien.

-Bueno simplemente estaba en el peor lugar y me aburría-

Le digo mientras la sonrió sarcásticamente. Me pareció ver durante un segundo un atisbo de una sonrisa. Se saco una botella roja. Mierda, Mierda, Mierda. Era una botella de vida. Es peor que la bebida especial de Gragas pero no te emborrachas. Bebía mientras me observaba y sonreía, si pudiera la mataría con su daga y me sentiría de maravilla, aunque solo pudiese lanzársela a su vientre.

-Ya has averiguado tus posibilidades?-

Me dice con sarcasmo mientras corta mis pensamientos. Lo había pensado mientras se estaba levantado y en todas ellas muero.

-Me hubiese gustado luchar contra ti sin que hubieses bebido-

. La vedad es que gracias a los tragos con Gragas me costo bastante seguirla el ritmo y concentrarme.

-Puede que te deje con vida.-

Me dijo con esa sonrisa de superioridad que tenia desde que se levanto. Se levanto y desapareció en la nada al igual que antes, comprobé que no estaba cerca y me entregue a la inconsciencia.


	2. Bellezas de Noxus

**_Hola aqui va mi segundo capitulo sobre Jack, no se si alguien esta leyendo esto pero si alguien lo lee comente y si quieren pedir algo envíenme un correo a historiadejack _**

Dolor, es todo lo que siento, no sé donde estoy, no sé qué ha pasado desde que me desmaye, solo sé que un insoportable dolor está atravesando todo mi cuerpo, podría ser segundos, minutos o horas no lo sé, estoy vivo, tengo que estar vivo, dudo que la muerte duela tanto, pasa el tiempo y el dolor va remitiendo, asique intento concentrarme en ver el calor de mi alrededor. Hay una persona delante mía haciendo no se que, una pared por lo que debo estar en una casa, hay varias plantas con mucha gente, en algunas hay gente que se va muriendo, perdiendo el calor poco a poco. Vale estoy en un hospital, supongo que Gragas me habrá pagado la sanación rúnica. La única clase de magia permitida, el dolor sigue remitiendo hasta que, se acaba y vuelvo a desmayarme.

-Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido- le pregunto a Gragas nada mas despertarme.

-Dos semanas y aun no estás recuperado- Me dijo como si no tuviese importancia.

Trate de levantarme, mal hecho, parecía que me estuviesen cortando las piernas y estuviese desangrando, seguí andando como si nada. Me senté en el suelo y le pregunte como si estuviese perfectamente, o al menos lo intente

-¿Y qué tal la liga?-

-Genial- Me contesto mientras se reía

-Perdimos-

-Y que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- estaba muy feliz y dudo que fuera por el alcohol

-que la niña, Annie quemo la ropa de Sona-

-¿y?- supongo que a Gragas no le hará solamente gracia ver a una mujer desnuda, aunque claro en todo el tiempo que llevo con el nunca le había visto con ninguna mujer o hombre.

-Que el respetuoso "maestro" Yi-dijo maestro alargando demasiado la s-en cuanto vio a Sona no se le ocurre nada mejor que estar mirándola.

-Dando a Annie suficiente tiempo para llamar a Tibbers y acabar con los dos.- Ahora le estaba costando bastante pararse, me parece que sigue borracho de ayer.

Mientras Gragas al parecer le hacía gracia decir Tibbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssss.

Entonces alguien llama a la puerta y abre. Es un doctor de Piltover, Con una sencilla túnica blanca.

-Perdón por interrumpir con su recuperación- Dice como si nada –Pero el yordlie que salvo y la agente _Caitlynquieren hablar contigo habitación 5134-_

_Dicho esto se fue por donde vino._

_-Bueno-dijo Gragas mientras se levantaba del sillón de visitas, aunque más que levantarse lo intentaba. Al tercer intento lo consiguió._

_-Ya que estas bien me voy._

_-¿A dormir o a seguir de fiesta?-le contesto con total sarcasmo_

Tras meditarlo un poco me contesta

-Primero lo segundo y luego lo primero- me contesto mientras seguía riéndose

Cogió su barril y se fue. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y el agradecimiento de un alto cargo de Demancia podía venir con unos riot´s de más. Cosa que no me venía nada mal. Decidí irme cuando me di cuenta de algo.

Estaba completamente desnudo, reconozco que si no fuera por el espejo que había al lado de la cama no me habría dado cuenta. Ya sé que diréis que debí darme cuenta, pero me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo, asique pensaba que estaba vestido. Decidí buscar en la cómoda que había debajo del espejo. Encontré mi camiseta y mi chaqueta completamente acuchillada de la pelea anterior, eso explicaba lo de mi pelea.

También encontré mis pantalones que por suerte no estaban demasiado rasgados, y mi gabardina que solo tenía un agujero un poco por encima de corazón. Definitivamente tuve suerte de no morir del primer golpe.

Me vestí y me fui, todos los pasillo eran iguales blancos, había poca gente, aunque claro en Piltover es raro hacerse daño y estar más de un día en el hospital.

Estaba pasando por el bar cuando algo me llamo la atención, era un pequeño escaparate con varias revistas.

Algunas eran la "La Liga De Leyendas" (una revista sobre todos los campeones de la liga) y ponía:

"Tristana-Teemo-Rumble. Posible trió amoroso entre los famosos campeones yordlie"

O "Rúnicas" "Creada nueva rúnica de teletransportacion"

Y la mejor de todas "Bellezas de Noxus" donde aparecía una mujer desnuda con una espada en sus partes.

Claramente cogí Bellezas de Noxus y me seguí buscando el cuarto del diplomático de Demancia.

Después de recorrer todo el puto y gran hospital, lo encontré habitación 5134.

Era prácticamente igual a mi habitación: totalmente de blanco, un sillón para las visita donde estaba Caitlyn limpiando su rifle, una gran cama donde había un yordlie desnudo, un espejo y debajo una cómoda.

-Señor Jack,- me dijo Caitlyn fríamente, llevaba su ropa normal (un vestido morado a juego con su enorme chistera) tenía un block de notas y un bolígrafo.

-¿sí?- le conteste fríamente, no aguanto a los que se creen mejores que yo

-¿en qué puedo ayudarla agente Caitlyn?- Le respondí sarcásticamente

-¿reconoció al que intento asesinar al diplomático Kentorinio?- me dijo sin ni siquiera dejar de mirar su block de notas.

Genial, otra policía que no tenía sentido del humor. Me pregunto si en las academias de policías enseñaran a meterse un palo por el culo

-No, solo sé que era una mujer y que tenía los ojos azules-

Me hubiese gustado haber acabado con ella, quizás la vuelva a encontrar

-¿y tiene alguna prueba de la asesina?- siguió tomando apuntes.

Tenía su daga escondida en el lateral derecho de mi gabardina más que nada por si lo necesitaba. Era una muy buena arma.

-No,- le conteste igual de frio que a sus otras preguntas, o al menos lo intente, porque en este momento me estaba mirando fijamente

-Gracias por su tiempo- y se fue rápidamente.

Nada mas irse me senté en el sillón, aun no me había recuperado del todo y mientras disfrutaba de la comodidad del sillón (era muy cómodo y estaba muy dolorido) el yordlie abrió la boca

-Gracias por salvarme la vida- me dijo con una voz grave como de alguien que ha vivido demasiado.

-¿Por qué me salvaste, no era tu problema?- me inquirió con su mirada

No sabía que responderle.

Le mire, tenía una cicatriz en todo el pecho, supongo que fue lo que le hizo la asesina, curiosa forma de matar.

-Simplemente estaba muy borracho y necesitaba tomar el aire- le contesto con una media sonrisa.

Fue simplemente eso, suerte el que estuviera ahí.

-Entonces soy muy afortunado-dijo mientras se intentaba reír, aunque al hacerlo escupió un poco de sangre.

-Tengo un trabajo que ofrecerte- me pidió seriamente.

Intente sonar lo mas desinteresadamente que podía, pero en el momento que dijo trabajo mis ojos brillaron un poco más de lo normal, cosa que cualquier diplomático que se considere tal debería notarlo

-y en qué consiste ese trabajo?

-quiero que me acompañe hasta la academia de la guerra- no paraba de analizarme con la mirada.

-y porque un diplomático demanciano quiere ir a la academia de la guerra?- pregunte con bastante curiosidad, que yo sepa no había pasado nada entre Demancia y Noxus o la academia de la guerra, donde se organizaba la Liga De Leyendas.

-mis razones son las mías- dijo furioso

-¿acepta o se lo tengo que pedir a otro?- dijo mosqueado

Asique algo pasaba en Demancia, algo que ni siquiera se hacía público, eso era un gran marrón

-¿Y cuanto seria la paga?- Pregunto indiferente,

-5.000 riot´s, ¿es suficiente?-

Casi me caigo, en serio un poco mas y llego a caerme del sillón.

-Serán suficiente- digo casi sin voz-y cuando será el día que nos vayamos-

-Dentro de 1 semana- me contesto seriamente.


	3. Chapter 3 Un bonito sueño

Estaba desnudo mientras paseaba por la calle como si nada, nadie me miraba, sabia adonde tenia que ir, a la choza al final de la calle, llegue y queme la puerta, era bastante grande, echa de piedra y ladrillo. Habia un enorme sillon negro junto a la chimenea a la izquierda. Detrás se encontraban una escaleras de madera, mientras que a la derecha una cocina y una mesa de madera clara con unas sillas en el centro. Donde diablos estaria. Entonces la vi. Bajando por las escaleras estaba ella, la mujer mas bella que existia. Una melena negra pero brillante que le llegaba hasta sus desnudos y perfectos pechos ocultandolos ligeramente, dos ojos marrones mas claros que existian que parecian ver dentro de ti, unos labios perfectos y rojizos que te decian ibas a disfrutar hasta el ultimo segundo, un cuerpo perfecto que parecia estar hecho para disfrutar. Se acerco hacia mi sin hacer ruido, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar me beso con sus labios y cerre los ojos. Abri los ojos. No estaba en aquella cabaña, con la mirada busque a esa mujer y me di cuenta de que era un sueño. Me hubiera gustado que hubiese durado un poco, es mucho pedir? , Por favor que no entre nadie. Es lo unico que pienso al ver mi cama y el gran bulto que habia en medio, Decidi recrear todo lo que habia echo, algo que siempre es bueno de hacer despues de despertarse y no te acuerdas en ese momento que ocurrio, sobretodo si te han secuestrado y despertarse con una espada en el cuello y una daga en los huevos es uno de los mejores despertadores que hay pero si en ese momento no sabes si es amigo o enemigo la puedes cagar. Me llamo Jack, despues de beber con Gragas fui a pasear debido a lo borracho que estaba, me enfrente a una experta asesina, me podia haber matado, no lo hizo. Ayer desperte y un yordlie diplomatico de Demanica me ofrecio 5.000 riot´s por llevarle seguro hasta la Academia de la guerra . Que hago?, tengo una semana por delante antes de irme. Podia intentar volver a donde luche, aunque claro despues de una semana no creo encontrar nada, podia visitar el museo de tracmatulogia. Claro que tambien me tengo que comprar algo de ropa nueva, solo me quedaba una camisa que no tenia ni arañazos ni sangre, un par de pantalones y mi gabardina rota. Tambien tenia que buscar una posada donde dormir durante una semana y todo por 75 riot´s. Bueno al menos si vuelvo donde la pelea al menos no me tengo que gastar nada. Abri la comoda, me vesti y me dirigí a donde estaba mi querido cliente. Al cabo de media hora volvi al capitán colgado, habían puesto nuevos cristales, ya se como llego el barril a la pelea de aquella asesina buenorra, estuve dando un par de vueltas hasta donde creo que empezó la pelea. No me juzgais si no habeis bebido con Gragas , y con mi mirada térmica busque algún rastro de la pelea. No había ninguno, ni un poco de sangre seca en el suelo. Muchas veces es exasperante la capacidad de la gente en la limpieza y en joderte la vida. Me gustaría decir que encontré la otra mitad de la mascara, o algún rastro de sangre seca, pero parece que a la gente de Piltover se desmayan si hay un poco de suciedad después de una pelea de un borracho y una asesina. No os confundáis, Piltover es mucho mejor que Demancia, aquellos tipos parecen que tienen un palo por el culo y te atizan con el si desobedeces alguna estúpida norma, como ensuciar o amenazar a un guarda con quemarle mientras te encerraban por ensuciar. Despues de tres cuartos de hora y harto de buscar alguna pista tanto física como térmica, me largo en busca de una taberna que acepte a alguien que toque a cambio de comida y cama. En los barrios bajos no iba a encontrar nada, eso estaba claro, se preocupaban mas por la destrucción de sus objetos que en la música que había mientras había una pelea de borrachos. Al quinto intento tuve suerte, era una taberna sencilla, de ladrillo y madera, con dos grandes ventanales, encima de la puerta estaba escrito: "el mecanico feliz", entre. A diferencia del capitán colgado este local olia a aceite y a pelo quemado. Era el doble de grande, las mesas estaban distribuidas en los lados de la puerta con una barra junto a la pared al fondo de la puerta, a su derecha unas escaleras donde podía haber pasado Gragas sin problemas y a la izquierda una silla donde el músico podía tocar y gracias a la arcustica se podía oir por toda la taberna pero sin que dejase de oírse los comentarios, cosa que siempre se agradece. Fui a la barra como si nada, nada mas cercarme apareció una camarera con gran delantera y un ropa que le quedaba como una segunda piel. -Que quieres tomar?- me pregunto con alegría. tenia una bonita cara, una nariz ni grande ni pequeña, unas pocas ojeras, unas cuantas pecas, unos ojos marrón madera y unos perfectos labios rojos - Nada, solo buscaba a la dueña de este lugar- -Para que quieres hablar con ella?- Tenia un aire de misterio en su mirada -Parece ser que no teneis músico- intente decir con gracia, no me salió -y a ver si lo averiguo tu eres músico- me dijo en tono cortante-¿y que tocas?- parecía que no era el primero que le preguntaba por el puesto -toco el laud y el violin- conteste con indiferencia -A ver que sabes tocar- -No tengo nada-dije con una sonrisa Puso los ojos en blanco y se fue diciendo no seque de la madre de alguien Empezaba a dudar de que volviese cuando apareció con un violin en sus manos -toma- me dijo con cierta furia -era de un músico que no tenia suficiente dinero para pasar la noche- me dijo mirando como si dijese "no eres mejor que el" Comencé a tocar una de esas melodías de las que nadie sabe quien la creo pero la oirás al escuchar a los granjeros en el campo, a los herreros en las fraguas o a los científicos tarareándola mientras pensaban. La melodía era de la batalla de inteligencia. Una antigua balada que describia una pelea entre los dos mejores inventores cuyos nombres se perdieron en el tiempo. Empezaba con el primer inventor, una melodia aguda y continua y al segundo, unos graves irregulares, se van intercambiando una y otra vez cada vez y a mayor velocidad hasta que no se distingue las melodías de los inventores, sigue y sigue mientras se me va cansando el brazo, sigue aumentando y aumentando la velocidad y de repente silencio. Y me fijo en la taberna. Todos estaban observándome, mientras me rogaban con sus miradas que acabase aun sabiendo que había acabado La camarera ya no me miraba con odio ni indiferencia sino, como melancolía, como un recuerdo de una época mejor. Cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando volvió a mostrar su mascara de indiferencia -El puesto es tuyo- me dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios rojos Tras discutir sobre el acuerdo, conseguimos llegar a un conceso. Tocaria todas las tardes de la semana hasta una hora antes de cerrar (de 18:00 a 01:00) a cambio de alojamiento y la comida del dia. Lo que significaba que no iba a ganar ni un riot. Tras decidir que trabajaría gratis, cosa que no fue idea mia. Me invito a una copa y estuvimos hablando. Al parecer se llamaba Sally y era la hermana menor de la propietaria del bar o lo que es lo mismo su hermana mayor era la propietaria del bar que se había ido de luna de miel y la había dejado la taberna hasta que volviese. Sus padres habían muerto hace 10 años durante una incursión de Noxus en las IronSpike mountain. Mientras anochecía la gente iba entrando. Eran sobretodos mecanicos manchados de aceite y científicos medio calvos como si les hubiese explotado algo, cosa que posiblemente les hubiese de hablar con un tal Jason, Sally me indico que ya podia empezar. Me sente en la silla donde estaba el violin al lado y empece, con la primera sinfonia la gente seguia hablando pero en un tono menor como si no quisieran ni parar de escuchar y de hablar. Acabe con la melodia de un cuento infantil, el ladron de tornillos, si lo se es un poco raro. Pero el estado de piltover y sus alrededores la mayoria de la poblacion son cientificos o mecanicos, por lo que no espereis oir una nana sobre fantasmas. Al acabar todos me aplaudieron y me invitaron a varias copas entre todo el mundo el que mas me extraño fue un yordlie que o tenia demasiado pelo rizado o tenia una enorme cabeza que me estaba mirando fijamente, mas que mirar me vigilaba, cuando se dio cuenta que le miraba volvio a la coversacion con otro mecanico. Estaba agotado y tras rechazar con amabilidad unas copas decidi ver que tal era la habitacion. - Al subir las escaleras, la primera a la izquierda- me dijo al verme subir, tras subirlas, y girar a la izquierda en la primera puerta entre. El suelo es de madera parecia de cedro, enfrente de la puerta se encontraba un armario de un color madera claro y una serie de signos lo cubria, al tocar el pomo este se abria solo y ofrecia una percha donde deje la gabardina echa trizas, al dejarlo la puerta se cerro, a su derecha se hallaba una enome comoda y a su lado una mesita que irradiaba luz, a su derecha se encontraba una enorme cama roja, me entraba mas sueño con solo verla. Deje la ropa en la comoda y me tumbe en la cama y al cerrar los ojos cai dormido. 


End file.
